Napalm
Napalm was a competitor robot from the Dartford Girls Grammar School. It fought in Series 2, 3 and 5 of Robot Wars, also entering in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. Despite its fragility, Napalm never lost in the first round of any UK championship, and even reached the Semi-Finals of Series 2. Versions of Napalm Although differing in its appearances, all versions of Napalm were essentially the same - a two-wheeled "titanium hull", featuring an axe with two steel spikes as its main weapon. The axe (or the mandibles as was its more commonly used name) never did much damage, and was usually very flimsy, but didn't break, just like the rest of Napalm. The robot was said to have a top speed of 15mph. Napalm was not the most secure robot (some parts were usually hanging off) and was once described by one of the team members in the Robopig team as a "pile of junk", which captain David Crosby humorously agreed with. Napalm (Series 2-3, Extreme 1) The original Napalm from Series 2 was box-shaped with a flame-coloured titanium ramming scoop with two headlight "eyes" on the front which could push its own 84.1kg. The titanium had been donated to the team, and it featured a steel arm at the back which, when raised, would activate a micro-switch to turn on its main weapon, a 16" chainsaw. However, the chainsaw was broken off by Sir Killalot during Napalm's Gauntlet run and was never fixed, so Napalm used the mandibles on the end of the arm as an axe weapon. Despite the weakness of the weapon, Napalm was able to win its heat, but was eliminated from the semi-finals in the Pinball Trial in very controversial circumstances, despite scoring more points than Mortis. Napalm returned for Series 3 with no modifications at all, still using the ineffective mandible weapon, and with damage from the previous war still visible, costing £5,000 and mostly unreliable. Despite this, the robot still managed to reach the heat final, but was defeated by Steg-O-Saw-Us on a Judges' decision. In both Series 2 and 3, this version of Napalm weighed over the then Heavyweight limit. The team also entered a black version of the robot in the Tag Team and Vengeance events in Extreme Series 1, but lost both of its battles, when it fought opponents much more capable of destroying it. Napalm II (Extreme 1, Series 5) The team built a new version of the robot called Napalm 2, which was a similar shape but lower and with a hull made completely from titanium. Its weapon was a rear axe with a single steel spike, powered by wheelchair motors and resembling a garden pitchfork. It was entered in the Extreme 1 Mayhem and Annihilator events, winning its mayhem battle, but was forced to withdraw after the first round of the annihilator. It was also entered in Series 5, winning its first battle, but was quickly immobilised against Wild Thing in the second round. Rivalries Mortis Napalm's most infamous rivalry was with the Mortis team, due to the controversial circumstances around Napalm's elimination from The Second Wars. Having themselves scored a rather disappointing 65 points (by comparison, Panic Attack scored 320), Mortis' run went even worse, a track broke on an arena spike, leaving them with the score of 0 points. The production crew offered Mortis a second run, as the teams had been told that the spikes would not be used, however Rob Knight declined, feeling that he would be cheating other competitors; however the production crew insisted, so Knight left the controls in the hands of the inexperienced Ben Impey. Impey's lack of control over the machine was apparent, as Mortis failed to score any serious points, a round total of about 35; however the House Robots took their turn at scoring points, to allow the favourites to continue. The score came in at 100 points, leaving Napalm eliminated, and the girls in tears. As a result of this a grudge match was set up during the special at the end of the series. It was evident throughout the battle who the stronger machine was, and it came as no surprise to anyone that Mortis won, after hacking the 'eye' of the front of Napalm, before it backed into the pit. Claire Greenaway was given a 'consolation prize' in the form of a kiss with Rob Knight, ending the grudge. Robot History Series 2 Napalm competed in the very first heat of Series 2, although it arrived overweight, so it had to be modified to reach the weight limit. It drove straight at the bricks in the Gauntlet and got stuck. Sir Killalot came in from behind and broke the chainsaw off (this was never repaired). It achieved 7.5 metres, which put it through to the Trial. Napalm started the trial by knocking down the skittles on the outside of the triangle. It got stuck and knocked down nine barrels, which was enough to go through in joint second place, despite the relatively low score compared to Demolition Demon's 20. Napalm faced Panda Monium in the Heat Semi-Final. Panda Monium fairly swiftly drove into the PPZ and was flipped over by Matilda, even though Napalm appeared to slow down. In the Heat Final, Napalm faced Demolition Demon and pushed it onto the Flame Pit, but was pushed into a PPZ, where it was caught by the house robots. Napalm escaped, but was pushed repeatedly and had a panel torn off. Napalm was pushed into by Shunt, before Demolition Demon wedged underneath it. The Judges gave Napalm the win on the basis that it was more aggressive. In the Semi-Finals, Napalm chose the middle route of the Gauntlet, and drove over the ramp, before being blocked by Shunt. It eventually escaped to complete the course, finish 1st on the leaderboard and to go through to the Pinball stage of the Semi-Final. In the Pinball trial, Napalm knocked down bricks and barrels, but was stuck on the ramp. Sir Killalot held it over the flame pit, Napalm managed a score of 65 points. Unfortunately this wasn't enough, and Napalm was eliminated from the competition. The machine met Mortis in a grudge match after some controversy relating to Mortis' pinball run. It was lifted by Mortis' wedge shape before trying to attack it. Napalm then had an 'eye' knocked off, and it was repeatedly hammered, before driving into the pit. Series 3 Napalm returned completely unchanged from Series 2, the only robot to be so. It faced newcomers Kater Killer in the first round of the heat. Napalm started the match by pushing Kater Killer, who then lifted Napalm a few centimetres off the ground. Napalm then tried to pit Kater Killer, who just escaped, before pushing Napalm back. The Judges' decision that followed went in favour of Napalm, putting them through to the next round. In the second round battle, Napalm met more newcomers Robopig, who started stronger, pushing Napalm with its snout, and pushing it into Shunt. However, Robopig drove up the front ram and it was stuck on its back. Napalm nudged Robopig and it fell upside down, rendering it immobile. House robot Sir Killalot then picked up Robopig but famously caught fire after dragging Robopig over the flame pit. Going through, previous Semi-Finalists Napalm went up against original reserves Steg-O-Saw-Us in the Heat Final, Napalm was lifted by its opponent's wedge and pushed into Shunt's CPZ. Napalm managed to push Steg-O-Saw-Us back into the arena wall, but was rammed repeatedly, before getting stuck on the arena wall. Sir Killalot freed Napalm, before pushing it into the arena wall. The fight ended with both robots still mobile, therefore it going to a Judges' decision. The decision went in favour of Steg-O-Saw-Us and Napalm was eliminated from the competition. Extreme 1 Napalm fought with two different models in Extreme. The first was merely the Series 3 version of Napalm painted black and red. The other, that fought in Series 5 (otherwise known as Napalm 2), was smaller, with a lower shape. The first Napalm fought in the Tag Team Terror and the Vengeance battle, and the other fought in the Mayhem and Annihilator. Napalm's disastrous partnership with Sir Chromalot ended quickly, and badly. They were up against The Steel Avenger and Suicidal Tendencies in the first round. Napalm was forced to bear the brunt of both The Steel Avenger's and Suicidal Tendencies' attacks, as it was they who came out first and they were unable to run back to tag, it was lured into the opposing corner allowing both opponents to lay into Napalm. The Steel Avenger dealt heavy blows with its axe, and Suicidal Tendencies dug its claw into the side and tore panels away. A final blow from The Steel Avenger was followed by house robot Sir Killalot picking up, carrying, and finally dumping Napalm outside of the arena wall. Sir Chromalot then finally came out of its corner. They put up a feeble fight to the others, before being pitted, eliminating Napalm and Sir Chromalot from the competition. In the Mayhem, Napalm 2 went up against Wild Cards The Spider and clusterbot Gemini, who were the favourites for their Mayhem battle. The Spider burnt out over the flame pit not long into the fight and they were counted out, leaving Napalm to fight Gemini. Napalm was tossed repeatedly in the air by the clusterbot, just managing to stay mobile. However, one of the more common malfunctions in Gemini caused one of the twins to fall flat on its back, with the anti-wheelie bar holding it in that position. It was soon joined by the other twin, which suffered the same fate as the other after trying to right the first fallen twin. This left Napalm as the very unlikely winner, as they were still limping towards the end as Gemini was counted out. Despite the battle outcome already being decided, Shunt shoved both one Gemini twin and Napalm into the pit. In the Annihilator to come, Napalm added a toy skull on top of the axe. It was up against Panic Attack, Fighting Torque, Disc-O-Inferno, Spirit of Knightmare and The Steel Avenger in the first round. It was already at a major disadvantage, as its left-hand drive had already given way, rendering Napalm incapable of free movement. Spirit of Knightmare slid beneath Napalm, shunting it into Sir Killalot's CPZ and taking it out of the fight for most of the opening moments. Napalm was then shunted between Spirit of Knightmare, Panic Attack and The Steel Avenger. Soon after it was plucked from the ground, and then attacked by Disc-O-Inferno. Napalm's drive issues became obvious as it was only going in circles towards the end, just outside Shunt's CPZ. It survived elimination in this round though because Fighting Torque was already ripped to pieces by Disc-O-Inferno and counted out by Refbot. Napalm was through to the second round, but was forced to withdraw from the Annihilator as it was so badly damaged from the first round and the robot would require much more time than what was given for it to be repaired ready for battle again. Napalm finally fought a Vengeance battle against Thermidor 2 in the final episode of Extreme 1 after Team Lobster made a sexist comment saying Robot Wars wasn't a place for women. In the battle, Napalm broke apart after being constantly flipped around the arena by Thermidor 2, it was brought over to the flame pit, left by Thermidor 2 for the Refbot to count out. When Napalm was given the red card by Refbot, Thermidor 2 came in again and flipped out of the arena before the house robots could come in. At the end of the fight, Team Lobster did apologise for their previous comments despite being victorious. Series 5 Despite competing in Robot Wars Extreme with two Napalm models, only the Napalm 2 model was used in Series 5. In the first round of Series 5, Napalm 2 was drawn against Warhog, a full body spinner. It struggled to build up a meaningful attack, before pushing Warhog into Matilda. Napalm tried to axe Warhog with its spikes but caused minimal damage. It got stuck on an angle grinder near the end, so the battle went to a Judges' decision, who put Napalm 2 through to the next round, largely based upon the fact that Warhog's weapon never actually worked. Napalm then faced the 9th seeds Wild Thing in the second round of the heat. In this fight, Napalm 2 stopped moving after one very powerful slam from the seeds, having its armour severely damaged before eventually being pitted and eliminated from the competition. This was Napalm 2's and the Dartford Girls Grammar School's final appearance in Robot Wars. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 7 Series Record Trivia * A lifting device was designed and built for the front of Napalm 2, but was not installed.http://easyweb.easynet.co.uk/dcrosby/welcome.html * David Crosby claimed that Napalm 3 was being developed for Series 6, along with an overhaul of the team's image.ibid. It is unknown whether Napalm 3 was ever finished. * In Napalm 2's Series 5 introduction, Philippa Forrester stated that the team were competing with 'pretty much the same robot that they had last year.' However, this is incorrect, as Napalm 2 did not compete in Series 4, with Dartford Girls Grammar instead competing with Shadow of Napalm. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses